Let Me Go
by idevourbooks
Summary: A bank. A robbery. A gun. A murder. A love they all thought would never die, but what if that same love is the thing that will completely tear them both apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! So this sort of came to me a while back and has just been sitting on my computer, and may I say, I have a love-hate relationship with this story. You will too, for the heads up, and all I can say is enjoy this bad ass.**

**WARNING: This is rated T for a reason! Violence, language, and some sexual content (nothing too steamy or it would have to be M) will be featured in this story, so take heed! Also, you may cry because the feels are a biotch in this, so don't say I didn't warn ya!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter One**

The muffled sound of a faucet squeaking on fills my ears followed by the uneven splashes of running water, causing me to remorsefully drag myself out of my dreamless slumber and crack an eye open. I glare at the alarm clock placed in front of me on my nightstand, its green numbers blinding me through the darkness with the time – _**6:14**_.

I take a deep breath that would be considered a yawn if it hadn't come from my nose, and reach my right hand towards the ceiling, stretching out my arm before letting it slowly fall behind me on empty sheets. I frown, my hand feeling around for the warmth of my husband, but when I only come up with his wrinkled sheets left behind, I roll over to face his side of the bed to be met with disappointment.

He was already gone.

Pouting, I turn my head to face the door of the master bathroom, where I spot through the smidgen of a crack between the tile floor and the door, the soft glow of the bathroom lights, meaning my husband was already getting ready. A frown settles on my face as I begin to mentally scold myself for even thinking that he wouldn't be up already.

I mean, I should've known – he _is_ MFBI's head agent, so he can't exactly afford to lounge around in bed all day, especially with a new unknown killer on the loose. He has his responsibilities to protect the city, though I sometimes wish he could just throw those responsibilities out the damn window and stay with me for at least a full twenty-four hours. I wish it could be like when we first met, when he was just a trainee and didn't have so much responsibility and work he has now.

I was only in college when we first met, still working as a waitress when he sat down in my area and I totally flunked a 'hello'. I was so absorbed by his appearance – sharp black orbs that stared into my brown eyes, unruly pink hair that spiked in all directions, and toned arms that laid on the table before him – that I could barely speak. The only words that left my mouth – of course – were, "You have pink hair."

That then led us into an argument which then led to him leaving which then led to him practically scaring the crap out of me in the alley to ask me out on a date. Which then led to many more dates and I'm pretty sure it's obvious as to where that led. Fate was a funny thing, you know?

A small sigh escapes my lips as I allow my eyelids to flutter close, wondering where that time went. When we were both so young and stupid, carefree with no responsibilities or worries besides one another. When all we did was cling to each other's side and delve ourselves in the other's company.

I wish it could still be like that now, but I'm sad to admit that life's gotten in the way of us. Natsu's been working a lot lately and I haven't exactly just been sitting on my ass all day thanks to my accounting gig at the local bank, which makes our time together limited. No matter what we want to do, no matter how simple it may seem, it's never that effortless to actually do.

I wish it could be. I wish we could both take a break from our lives and just stay with each other for the rest of our days while we ignore the world knocking on our front door, but that'll never happen. Others depend on us, and we have to be at their beck and call since this is what we've devoted ourselves to, yet even as I think this, there's a small part of me that whispers, _aren't you also devoted to each other? Shouldn't you and Natsu come first and the world second? _

Oh mind, how I wish it was that easy.

A pair of warm arms come from behind to encompass me in their tight embrace, and I already know who it is as his arms wrap around my torso to rest just underneath my breasts – right where he likes them. I can feel his just as warm body press up against my backside as his face finds the crook of my neck, his soft, spiky hair tickling my jawline as he takes in a deep whiff of me, causing shivers to run up and down my spine. I place my cold hands on his own, intertwining my small fingers with his larger ones before snuggling into him.

_At least after today we'll both have the next few days off for our anniversary…_

He smiles against my skin, "Hi."

I sigh, "Hi."

Natsu nuzzles my cheek playfully before leaving butterfly kisses along my jawline as he mumbles to me, "One more day… Just wait for that long and before we both know it, it'll just be you and me for a while."

I crack an eye open as I tilt my head to face his, my eyes gazing into his giddily as I smile at him, "I don't think I'll make it," I joke.

Natsu's eyes never leave mine as he snorts, "I don't think_ I'll _make it."

I laugh as I peck him on the corner of his mouth, watching as he pouts in disappointment at my actions, obviously wanting more than that. I simply shrug at him, as if asking, "What else did you expect?"

He just rolls his eyes at me before leaning down to leave sloppy kisses all over my face, causing giggles to escape from my lips as he leaves the sloppiest kiss for the tip of my nose. I feel him move his face back down to my neck where he takes another deep breath of me in, prior to leaving a light kiss on my collar bone. He begins to untangle himself from me and the same feeling of despair from moments before floods through me as he slides off of the bed so he could go to work.

I nervously bite my lip before quickly sitting up and reaching out to grab his hand, causing him to turn around and face me with a quizzical look on his face. I gulp down the ball in my throat before looking up to meet his onyx eyes, "Do… you have to go?"

His eyes soften as he stares down at me with regret, sighing as he mutters, "I don't want to, but it's just for one more day."

I frown in dismay as he crouches down to my level, his free hand coming down to lift my chin as he rests his forehead against mine with his eyes trained on my own, "Just wait until tomorrow, please."

I can feel my insides twist in sorrow at his words as that's what I've always done – wait for tomorrow. Though I know tomorrow will actually be different, I still had this deep desire for him to be here with me now. My sad eyes search his begging ones and I can feel tears sting the corners of my eyes as I choke out, "Promise you won't leave tomorrow?"

He looks at me longingly as he cups my cheek, bringing his lips down to meet my own in a passionate, tender kiss that tastes of minty toothpaste and Natsu's regular spiciness, causing me to slide my eyelids closed, a tear escaping down my cheek in the process. He breaks the kiss and sighs, pressing his forehead against my own again.

"I promise, Luce," he mumbles, his warm breath fanning across my face as he wipes the lone tear away.

I sigh, not daring to open my eyes as I rasp out, "I love you," through the sobs stuck in my throat.

"I love you, too… to the moon and back," he whispers before enveloping my lips in another sweet kiss that I wish lasted longer than it actually did, "I love you and I'll be back before you know it."

He then releases his hold on my check before standing up straight and bringing our still intertwined fingers up to his face, his lips resting against my knuckles. I smile sadly up at him, "I'll be waiting."

He brings our hands back down to detangle his hand from mine, which I unwillingly oblige to as he dusts off his undone dress shirt and pants and walks towards the bedroom's doorway, shooting a small smile of encouragement to me before leaving the room entirely.

I now find myself all alone again.

**888**

I finger the golden buttons on my light blue blouse dismissively as I apply on my lips a shiny lip gloss, using my bathroom mirror as a guide. I put the cap back on the bottle and place it back in my makeup bag before tugging my golden locks up into a messy bun with my bangs coming to hang low on either side of my face. I step away from the mirror to look at myself, all prepped and professional with my blue dress shirt tucked into my black pencil skirt and bun.

My wedding band sat proudly on my left ring finger along with a bracelet Natsu gave me on my birthday not that long ago. The bracelet was a plain gold bangle engraved with the words, '_To the Moon and back_,' on it. It was our 'thing' I guess, something that held a secret meaning for us.

A small smile creeps onto my face and I nod in approval at my appearance before turning on my heel and sauntering out of the bathroom to scout for my black pumps around the house. I find them by the front door and slide them on to stride over to the kitchen, where I find my coffee waiting where I left it before on the counter. I pick up the travel mug along with a boxed up slice of strawberry cake I was to drop off for my friend at work, and begin to make my way towards one of the chairs to get my blazer, almost tripping over the annoyed, blue fur ball seated at my feet in the process.

I smile sheepishly as I kneel down to pat the kitten on the head, "Sorry Happy!" I apologize shamefully to the blue ball of fur, "How about I get you some fish after work to make it up to you, huh? How does that sound?" I scratch the feline behind the ears and he just purrs happily in response, proving his name definitely fit.

Chuckling to myself, I stand up straight and pull my jacket off of the chair's back. I slide on my black blazer prior to grabbing my bag off of the counter and fishing for my keys as I make my way towards the door.

I step outside and, having finally found my keys, lock the red door before walking down the steps leading up to the entrance of the house and onto the paved path connecting our isolated, little cottage to Magnolia. I don't know exactly how Natsu and I found this small, cozy place on the outskirts of the city, but the moment we saw it, it was ours. It was a beautiful little place tucked away into the refuge of the woods and was far away from the noisy city, but there was a catch – I had to walk every day to work. A horrible fate, I know, but it's worth it when Natsu and I get time off (which is practically never though luck was on our side this time around).

I continue down the path, my heels click-clacking against the pavement as I strut through the woods towards the gleaming skyscrapers up ahead. Natsu has been urging me from day one to just go with him in the morning since he's the one having to take the car to do his investigations, but I always shake off his offer and say I needed the exercise to which he just rolls his eyes at me, saying, "You don't need exercise."

I sigh; Natsu can be such a dumbass sometimes.

I make it to one of the bridges connecting the city together from the one of the many interconnecting canals and walk along the wall of the bridge like I was a little kid, not a twenty-four year old.

"Hey lady!" I turn my head to face the water where I spot the men addressing me. They appeared to be two local fishermen in their little boat, eyeing me worriedly with each step I took along the wall, "Be careful – you can fall in ya' know!"

I wave them off with a smile, "Thank you for your consideration, but I'll be fine – I do this all the time!"

The men look at me uneasily, before simply shrugging, "Suit yourself, bye."

I wave, "Bye."

You see, that's what I love about Magnolia – people watched out for each other, or well, at least _most_ of them. Some were just a sack of dicks.

I slightly chuckle to myself before turning onto one of the more busier streets, striding down the sidewalk while offering a smile to some of the locals who greeted me. I continue my trek onwards, humming a little tune to myself as I begin to think about my day.

I would have a fairly easy one since I didn't have any appointments scheduled for today with any clients, so I'd basically spend the day finishing up some paperwork before getting my paycheck, and hightailing it out of there to a restaurant Natsu and I planned on meeting at to have dinner, celebrating the start to our week of shutting the world out.

I sigh in longing as I saunter up to Magnolia Bank, making my way inside the elegant, pearly foyer that was complete with a massive chandelier and people scurrying from to and fro, before strolling to the door that led to the accountants' offices. Currently, there was only my friend, Erza, and myself as the fulltime workers, but there were a few others who worked part time like our green haired peer, Bisca Connell.

I pass by our Secretary's desk, Cana Alberona, the brunette evidently not in her position as the leather swivel chair was left unattended with her file cabinets left ajar.

Most would just assume she'd be getting copies from the printer or something, but Erza and I know the drunkard inside and out, and she was probably smuggling in more whiskey into the bank, not printing copies. And even if she was printing copies, it'd probably be pictures of what rum to drink or which tarot cards to buy since her two favorite things to do were drinking and practicing her psychic side.

I continue down the short, white hallway and come to a stop in front of my colleague's office, tapping on the glass of Erza's office door. I see the redhead raise her head at the sound and she offers a smile to me, giving me permission to come in. I stride into the plain, organized room and plop the box of strawberry cake onto her desk, watching as her brown eyes light with excitement.

"Cake~" she squeals, practically ripping apart the cardboard to eat the delicacy.

I giggle at her antics – even though we were grown woman, there were certain things that we became children around, and for Erza, that thing was strawberry cake.

Ever since we were children Erza has been obsessed with the dessert, having it almost every single day of her life until in third grade she became one of the little munchkins from _The Wizard of Oz_ and was bullied for her weight. She then went on a diet and took up fencing as a hobby, which then led to her becoming super fit and dangerous in the way that she has a collection of fifty swords in her basement alone.

Every now and then I'd buy her a slice of cake though, knowing very well that after work she just sits outside of the bakery, watching the workers create masterpieces with food until she has to go home and make dinner for her and her boyfriend, Jellal.

"Tis ib ferry hood!" Erza exclaims through mouthfuls of the baked good.

I can only nod my head in agreement as a smug smile creeps onto my lips, "I knew you'd like it."

She snorts as she pops one of the strawberry garnishes into her mouth, "Bo niet, Werhock."

I roll my eyes at the pigging-out woman and stroll out of her office and across the hall into mine, where I sit down at my desk and begin to finish up the rest of my paperwork after taking a large gulp of my coffee.

I huff out a breath as I reach for a pen from my black pencil cup, my eyes traveling to glance at the picture frames on my desk that held photos of the days I sometimes yearned for. The pictures were of Natsu and I together, doing a number of different things like hanging out at the beach and fishing (though it was more like he was the one chasing me with the worm bait and I was the one crying my eyes out as I ran from the gooey organism). A sigh escapes my curled lips at the feeling of nostalgia settling back inside of me.

_Just one more day…_

**888**

It was 6:50, ten minutes before my shift ends, when I hear the screams.

I look up from the last of my paperwork, my alert gaze meeting Erza's from across the hall as the wails of fear continue to reach my ears, and we both bear the same anxious expression as we quickly get up and race down the hall, following the screams to the main foyer of the bank.

The moment I set foot into the grand room, I see people lying flat on the marble ground with their hands over their heads as some say silent prayers and others shake with silent tears running down their faces, and it clicks in my mind what was happening – a robbery.

I shift my gaze to the perpetrator and I immediately spot a loaded, long barrel gun grasped firmly in their gloved hands as they bark orders behind a black ski mask to the poor, pink-haired handler, Aries, behind the desk, who was frantically collecting all the money he ordered her to retrieve.

From the corner of my eye I can see one of the other handlers, Loke, stealthily glide across the floor behind the man with a wooden baseball bat in tow, his intentions obvious. I want to tell him to stop, to not do it, yet the words never leave my lips and all I can do is watch the scene unfold out in front of me.

I can feel my eyes widen as the unidentified man suddenly turns at the same time Loke raises the bat high above his head to strike, and butts the end of the gun hard into the orange haired man's chest, causing him to stagger to the floor, coughing. The man levels the revolver at Loke's head, and I feel my body move without my mind's consent.

I begin to walk further into the room, placing my hands on my head as I come to stand behind the man with a good distance put between us. I train my eyes on the back of his head as I take a shaky, determined breath, my heart beating miles a minute.

"Stop," I command, my voice not breaking as it echoes throughout the room a few times, causing the man to tense up and freeze, before whipping around to face me.

I feel my heart stop as his hateful, weasel eyes glare at me, and he lifts his sleek gun up to train his aim at my chest. I can feel everyone's stares on us as his mouth forms a sneer, his yellowing teeth on display, "What did you say?"

I slowly gulp down the panic sitting at the back at my throat, practically feeling it scrape down my esophagus as if it were sandpaper, before uttering, "I-I said to please stop."

The man icily snickers at me, his loathing gaze turning malicious as he holds me to my spot, muttering darkly, "That's what they all say."

I hear a loud ringing pierce through the air and everything goes still. I try to process the fact that his gun was now enveloped by the faint signs of smoke, when I suddenly cough, blood splattering on the white marble in front of me as I feel the warm liquid dribble down my lips to my chin.

I look down at my chest wide-eyed, staring at the numb part of my body in fear as scarlet travels along the intertwining threads of my baby blue shirt. I put a hand to my chest warily, feeling the blood pump out of me with each beat of my wounded heart. I sway on my feet, before I feel myself falling.

The last thing I remember is Erza's shriek reaching my ears before everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

**WELL THAT WAS EXCITINGLY TRAGIC. Anyways, please follow, favorite, or review (constructional criticism welcome : )) they really are what keep me going (along with this storyline XD).**

**IMPORTANT: There is a poll on my profile page to see what I should write about next! It is open to anyone and everyone and is anonymous, so please take the time to give me feedback on what you'd like to see from me. All are AU, and I have so many ideas, so if you guys can help me narrow down the list, that'll be great!**

**Peace!**

**-idevourbooks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**hELLOOOO!**

**Okay, so before anyone tries to kill me for being inactive for like, a year, please understand that I was battling some... personal/mental issues (I am not insane, okay... or am I?). I didn't have any inspiration to write for months, but I've finally overcome it thanks to you guys and my friends (shout-out to 'stydiawhenever'). Thank you for being so patient with me and I am proud to say that I've finally finished the second installment of 'Let Me Go'! Sorry that it's short, but trust me when I say that the next chapter is going to be SUPER long!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

_Silence._

_Not a single sound was being uttered, not even the tiniest of all movements was present in the air, and I was wrapped up in the blanket of tranquility. Calm, quiet, and peaceful – I didn't wish to leave it, and yet the longer I stayed, the more I felt the layers of the trance slowly begin to peel away. _

_I fought to keep myself cocooned, I wasn't ready to abandon the newfound haven, but visions flashed like lightning beneath my eyelids. Memories of blissful moments that persuaded me, and a face; one tanned with an angular chin and deep, sable eyes. Made of rough edges which were softened by the salmon bangs falling into the pools of midnight, and I let the layers peel off. They were unhurried at first, then they gradually began to strip off rapidly, increasing speed until I felt my entire body burn, my chest engulfed in flames as I kept the image of Natsu afloat within my sea of smoldering recollections. _

**_Don't let go_**_, I thought to myself whilst hearing off in the distance a wretched cry of pain. I allow myself to wonder if there was someone else suffering out in this vastness of nothing, until realizing the screams were coming from me. _

**_Don't…_**_My skin sizzled and blistered, my blood boiled as it pounded through my veins, the silence long gone with the sound of my agony replacing it. _

**_Let…_**_I could practically see it now – I was close… so close to him…_

**_Go!_**

I wake with a jolt, shooting into a sitting position with black spotting my blurry vision and a piercing ringing filling my ears. My entire being is heaving, the urge to puke overwhelming as my mind spins while my chest horribly aches, and I was cold – so cold. I feverishly run my hands up and down my arms to warm them, my fingers rubbing over the goosebumps underneath as I force myself to cease my chattering teeth, forcing myself to ignore the cold.

I shut my eyes tightly so all I could see was darkness, desperately trying to gain back my senses as I move my hands to massage my ears in an attempt to stop the ringing. I didn't know what was happening to me – I can't even remember what happened to cause me to be like this, though I do know that I can still feel the panic settled underneath my skin along with the fear that had made its home deep in the marrow of my bones, the back of my mind telling me that these feelings were not suddenly there. That I had felt these during the time before falling unconscious, before I even woke up.

Slowly, the resonant fades from my hearing with numerous, jumbled voices taking its place. It felt as though I was underwater for no matter how hard I strained my ears, I couldn't make out a single word they were saying and because of that, they all seemed to be a million miles away – their echoes being what I was really hearing. I gulp, my constricted throat suddenly dry as I begin to feel my gut knot within me, wondering what exactly was going on around me. I rack my pounding head of the time that came before this, hoping to find the source of my fright and hysteria, though it remains blank – a searing pain see-sawing back and forth between my temples instead of memories. I dig my nails into my arms to distract me from the aching.

The voices gradually become louder, a bit clearer as I can pick out a few of the words being hurriedly thrown about. One of the phrases, though, stood out to me the most – "_Natsu's already on his way,_" one of them had called.

I froze.

Natsu? As in, my Natsu? My husband?

Gritting my teeth, I slide my eyes open once again, but this time, my vision was crystal clear, and around me was chaos.

The wailing of sirens had filled the air, accompanying the hurried chatter of my panicked co-workers as they conversed with officers whom now occupied the bank. I furrowed my brow in confusion – _why is the law enforcement here?_

My eyes then land upon the trembling frame of a redhead and I feel my insides coil tightly together. _Why is Erza crying? _Staggering to my feet, I wobbly take a step in her direction, figuring that if anyone could explain to me what was going on, it was her.

"Hurry," Someone shouts, causing me to freeze as the sound of wheels rolling against the ground quickly follow, "get him stabilized, _now!_"

I whip my head towards the voice, my eyes landing upon a group of medics wheeling away a man with ruby interlaced into his ginger locks and an air mask strapped onto his face. My stomach drops while my eyes fly wide, "Loke," I mutter, not processing what I was watching. _Why are they taking him away? What happened to his head?_

"Loke!" I yell, unconsciously hurrying after him until I fall face first onto the ground, tripping over a large object I had failed to perceive in my haste.

I glance behind me to look at what it was I had stumbled upon, only to see a white sheet covering something obscured from my vision. Something large that stained the stark sheet scarlet and had rivulets of the currant liquid sluggishly flowing along the grains in the marble floor.

With a furrowed brow, I push myself into a sitting position and hover over the object, gulping as a wave of apprehension washes over me. I eyed the end of the sheet with conflict building within me until my curiosity got the best of me. I cautiously lift a quivering hand to the end of the sheet, my fingers only grazing the rough material when the sound of the bank's entrance doors flinging open fills my ears.

I whip my head to the side to find myself gazing upon the winded figure of a man I knew very well. His salmon hair was everywhere and ebony eyes crazed as he started forward, the badge hung around his neck swaying back and forth with ease. I scramble to my feet, relief filling me like a balloon knowing that Natsu was here, yet a frown still carves itself onto my face as I follow his intense stare to the object next to me.

I begin to walk towards him, "Natsu," I start, "what's going on-"

Before I could finish, though, the oddest thing happened;

A strong pulse of heat overcame me as Natsu walked right through me.

Suddenly, I knew why the police were here. I knew why the strong Erza was crying. I knew why Loke was being wheeled away and I knew why Natsu looked like he could murder anyone there. It was because of what was under that tarp, and I knew what it was.

It was me.

**Author's Note:**

**sO THAT HAPPENED. YUP. CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST KILLED OFF MY CHILD, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT... FOR THE STORY.**

**Please follow, favorite, and/or review! You have no idea how happy I become when I see those emails saying that someone actually appreciates what I do! Thank you, fabulous potatoes!**

**Peace!**

**-idevourbooks**

**P.S. I plan to be more active this year in 2016, so expect updates on all of my stories soon!**


End file.
